


The Android Evasion

by MaxKowarth



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Possible One-Sided Romance, Post-The Android Invasion, Post-The Hand of Fear, android duplicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxKowarth/pseuds/MaxKowarth
Summary: After a pleasant evening out, Harry Sullivan realises inviting Sarah Jane in for coffee has a complication or two.





	The Android Evasion

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted to Tumblr

Harry, what the..’ Sarah Jane Smith stared at the room beyond the door. Harry’s flat wasn’t large so she hadn’t been expecting much from his offer of a bed after their meal.   
'Eh?’ Harry replied at first, followed by an 'oh!’ of realisation. She turned to him before he worked his way through the vowels.  
'Why do you have a sculpture of me in your bedroom? ’  
'I.. you.’ He stammered then cleared his throat. 'It's not a sculpture, it’s an android. The one the Kraals made?’  
'I can see that!’ She snapped, although she’d forgotten about it completely until he mentioned it. 'Why is it in there?’

'Well you see old girl, they turned up while we were cleaning up at Devesham, as you know.’ He shuffled a little guiltily and regretted that second glass of wine. 'Old Colonel Faraday was all for breaking them up but some bigwig from C19 demanded the technology be sent to the vault. Perfectly within his rights of course.’  
Sarah said nothing, just favoured him with her amused grin that reminded him to get to the point. 'But, I couldn’t let them do that, I mean who knows what they’d do to you in there! ’  
'They wouldn’t be doing anything to me, Harry.’ she smiled fondly at him.  
'All the same, couldn’t let them take you so I, well I rather smuggled you both away.’

'Both?’ Sarah looked into the room again. Sat next to her duplicate was the Doctor. Words failed her. He looked just as he had that afternoon in Aberdeen. 'Oh’  
'Well, quite.’ Harry finished lamely. 'Benton gave me a hand and I got them stowed away in there.’  
'But, Harry. Devesham was, what, two years ago! Don’t tell me you’ve had those things in your bedroom for two years!’  
'They started on the sofa but I had to move them after a while. Don’t worry old thing, I’ve been sleeping on the sofa since then. Nothing improper.’  
Sarah stifled a laugh with the back of hand. 'As if you had an improper bone in your body, Harry Sullivan.’ she hugged him and he returned it.  
'I’ll move them, if they upset you. You're still welcome to the bed.’  
'When there’s room on the sofa for two?’ she grinned cheekily.  
-  
'I talked to them, sometimes.’ he admitted, many hours later. 'Not enough of a boffin to get them to talk back but, it was a comfort, you know?’  
She nodded against his chest and sighed.  
'You can give it a go, if you want, Sarah.’ he offered, heartfelt and clearly trying to do the right thing.   
'I don’t need a fake Doctor. ’ she assured him.  
He didn’t know if she meant that she had him, or she expected to see The Doctor again.   
He decided not to clarify.


End file.
